You Found Me
by laurenxalainee
Summary: For 68 years Claughler Country School has been an all boys school, til now. Enter the first four girls to ever go to CCS. And with girls going to an all boys school, you bet they are going to have some drama. Buckle up, your in for a ride. R&R :D
1. It all started with a bang

_"I found God on the corner of First and Amistad,  
Where the west was all but won."_  
"You Found Me" by The Fray

"'I have eaten the plums that were in the icebox, and which you were probably saving for breakfast. Forgive me they were delicious, so sweet and cold.'" Mrs. Hallows finished reading William Carlos Williams weird, quirky poem. "What do you all think this poem means?" Mrs. Hallows was the youngest teacher in all of Claughler Country School for boys.

Derrick Harrington, the regular funny boy, let his long golden blonde hair fall in front of his face and raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Harrington?"

"It means that he wasn't supposed to eat the freaking plums. And he sucks at apologizing." Derrick said, exasperated, he hadn't gotten one question correct.

"Well that's the literal meaning, yes Mr. Harrington." Mrs. Harrows laughed.

The door opened and Headmaster Clarence walked in, for being an only boy's school, the school sure had a lot of female teachers. "'Most believe that he was supposed to be saving himself for marriage. So it was 'I have had sex, and which you were hoping for me to save for marriage with you. Forgive me; it was so delicious, so sweet and cold.'" Cam Fisher took a look at their older headmaster. She looked like she was in a daze of, EW, enjoyment.

"Oh." Derrick squeaked quietly, he didn't like talking about sex with his teachers.

Mrs. Hallows looked at her wrist, looking for her brown Chanel watch, but it was lying on her desk. The headmaster looked at her as she reached for it and continued to speak. "We are having an assembly after your next class, right before your lunch. Whenever the bell rings you will _not_ leave your class. It will be **very** short so it will not cut off of your lunch time. You'll be called after the freshmen since your sophomores. Thank you!" The older woman, nearly in her 50's, smiled what was supposed to be cheerfully and left the room quickly.

"Does anyone now what time it is?" Mrs. Hallows asked the class, still searching for her Chanel watch, even though it was plainly in front of her face.

Chris Plovert grabbed his phone out of his jean pockets and looked at the screen. "10:43." He answered quietly. She grinned her thanks and quickly started talking to the class about William Carlos Williams' meaning by the poem.

Josh Hotz was listening to his tiny iPod, not letting the music fully flood out Mrs. Hallows. He reached in his pocket and held down the play button and slowly wrapped his ear phones around the small Apple electronic. His phone buzzed and he slid the LG Shine out of his pocket.

**CHRIS:** What do you think this assembly is about?

**JOSH:** DK. DC.

**CHRIS:** Fair enough.

Josh sighed heavily and let his head fall. Gah, he hated this school. Nothing good came from it; no girls _and_ no breaks for sophomores anymore.

**-;-**

"Okay ladies, I can not believe I'm letting you in here," Headmaster Clarence shook her head then pointed her long, wrinkled finger, "only you four. But let me get this straight. You can't go to our sister school, why?" Headmaster Clarence sighed at the four beautiful guys.

"We…long story…but Alicia Rivera got us banned technically. She paid them to say they had no room." The brunette said.

"Do you have proof that she paid them off?" Headmaster Clarence looked appalled.

One of the white-blonde girls took out her Palm1 Centro and showed the older lady her phone. Headmaster Clarence pulled the phone closer then farther away and read the message.

**ALICIA:** ha-ha sorry suckers, u aren't getting in here.

The elder lady clicked her tongue in thought. "Okay, but you have to know the rules." All four girls nodded their heads. "1. Don't do anything you wouldn't want me to know about with any boy. 2. All your grades must remain with an A/B average. And 3. You will not be treated different; only certain things will be different with you four.

"You will be assigned two rooms for boarding, which will be conjoined by a door," Headmaster Clarence looked stern once more. "The door will lock at two AM on Fridays to Sunday then on weekdays it locks at midnight. On weekdays boys will be allowed in your room from 10 AM to 7 PM then on Friday to Sunday they are allowed from 10 AM to 11 PM. You will be located in the Sparser dorm." Headmaster Clarence laughed, for no reason I might add and finished her talk to the girls. "In rooms 213 and 214, you and you" she pointed to the brunette and one of the blondes, "and you and you." Headmaster Clarence pointed at the other two girls. She was obviously choosing randomly. "Before you are allowed to go get your schedules and settle in your dorm, we are having an assembly. You girls have to be introduced to _all_ the boys." Headmaster Clarence once more gave a creepy smile.

"Exciting," The red head said, emerald eyes shining. The older lady looked annoyed but led the four down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a large door, Headmaster Clarence lead them through it then through 6 different hallways till they got to a room where a lot of noise was coming from. She opened the door and the four girls got their first look at the boy population of CCS.

As soon as the five females were in the room all was quiet. Not one eye was _not_ on the four gorgeous girls. "Do you think these guys have seen a girl in the last few months they've been at school?" The brunette snickered. The four busted out laughing, getting a stern look from the Headmaster.

"Hello boys!" Headmaster Clarence smiled fake-ish. "I would like to explain why we have these lovely young ladies with us today. They are going to be with us for around three years, well the rest of this year and for their junior and senior year. I thought I would let them say some things about them. Would you guys like that?" The guys some what 'woo-ed' and Headmaster Clarence shoved one of the white-blonde ones up to the podium.

"Hi," She talked low into the microphone, "I'm Claire Lyons. I...Um…I don't know what to say." Claire laughed. Headmaster Clarence whispered in her ear. "Oh, I like to shop, dance, and text. That's me!" Claire walked away from the podium and the red head stepped up.

"I'm… _nawt_ doing this. You can just tell them who I am." The red head stepped away and fell back in line with her friends.

"Fine," Headmaster Clarence said. "Claire Lyons, Dylan Marvel, Olivia Ryan, and Massie Block." Her lips set in a firm line and she paused. "You are all dismissed to lunch," Headmaster Clarence growled. The four girls giggled and walked towards what there map said was Sparser Dorm.

**-;-**

Cam sat in his usual spot, waiting for his best friends to arrive. Once Kemp Hurley sat and started to talk he snapped his fingers. "No talking about them till the other guys are here." Kemp laughed and kept his lips shut.

Derrick, Josh, Chris and Griffin Hastings all sat down in their usual spots and Kemp looked at Cam. Cam nodded.

"Dude, they are **hot**!" Kemp exclaimed.

"For real. Girls at CCS? Scary man!" Derrick laughed.

"I know. Where do you think they are staying?" Josh asked, picking up his corndog.

"I don't know. Maybe their in Tarter or Pride. I doubt they'll stay in the same dorms as us." Cam said, being a downer.

"We stay in different dorms, man. They could be with different ones of us." Josh said, shoving half the corndog in his mouth.

The four girls made their appearance in the refectory suddenly and walked to the table in the middle of the large room. The one right next to the boys who were currently speaking about them, I'm sure all the boys were talking about the girls.

I mean, girls at CCS?

* * *

**Merry Christmas, this is your present. A brand new story! I think it's really good. What about you? Like it? REVIEW THEN! :)**

**Disclaimer: Lisi Harrison created this wonderful book and The fray has all rights to the song. Thank you very much! The whole story is disclaimed**


	2. The real beginning

_"All along, Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, where've you been?  
He said, ask anything."  
_"You Found Me" by The Fray

Olivia Ryan was sitting in her new room that she was sharing with one of her best friends ever, Dylan Marvil. She had been unpacking her large Coach duffel bag and the two small Coach totes she had brought for Claughler Country School. Olivia flung her hair over her shoulder and got another good glance at the room. When you opened the door, you stepped into the main room with their beds. On the side of that was the kitchenette and the bathroom, followed by the door connecting to the opposite room on the left of the bathroom. (**A/N: Think Zoey 101's boarding rooms except for with a mini kitchen on the side**)

"Ah-liv-ee-ah!" Dylan pronounced Olivia's name with four syllables.

"Dyl," Olivia looked deep into Dylan's emerald eyes. "My name's Olivia, Ah-livia if you'd like but honey, not four syllables."

"Massie never cares." Dylan grumbled. "But anyway, everyone wants to know if you're ready to go make our entrance, it has to be _hawt_!" Dylan looked extremely serious.

Olivia stared at Dylan for a few seconds, and then they both busted out laughing. They both went to the door connecting the rooms, which they had already nicknamed 'Connect-ire', named after Claire Lyons' ditzy ness.

Massie Block was painting her nails with her daily top coat when the two giggling girls walked into their dorm room. "Yeah?" Massie said, not looking up from her nails.

"Are you two ready to go eat lunch now?" Dylan asked, rubbing her stomach to show her hunger.

"Are you really that hungry?" Claire asked. "We had a _big_ breakfast, yum all that fruit."

"No," Dylan snickered. "I was just kidding!"

Claire blushed. "Oh."

"Okay Okay," Massie smiled. "Let's go! I love me some CCS boy!" The three girls 'woo-ed' and walked out of Sparser Dorm.

As the door opened to the refectory every eye lifted to watch the first girls to ever go to CCS walk from the lunch line to the table in the middle of the refectory, "We have to decide who's the cutest guys right now!?" Claire asked in disbelief. As Dylan stated that they did, in fact, have to pick who were the cutest guys in the refectory.

"Duh!" Massie said, looking at Claire sort of in disgust.

"I'm saying that table by the window." Dylan pointed to a bunch of obvious football players, literally crushing soda cans with their heads. How…attractive.

Massie crinkled her nose in disgust at Dylan's choice. "I think those guys at the front of the room," Massie pointed to a table where a bunch of boys, who looked as if they were on steroids, sat.

"No, I think the ones over there," Claire said pointing to some table; it was blocked from Olivia's vision by a pillar.

Olivia smiled at her friends and searched the refectory for some cute guys. Her eyes fell in the table next to them with six guys sitting around it. All of them were obviously hawt and she couldn't help but stare at the one she thought was cutest. His brown hair hung over his eyes cutely and he had perfectly lined white teeth, even Olivia could tell his braces had gone well. His sweet eyes suddenly shifted as he stared back at Olivia, smiling. She blushed and looked down at her unopened water.

"Who do you think, O?" Massie asked, staring at Olivia suspiciously.

"Same as Claire," Olivia said quietly. Claire stared at Olivia but dismissed the topic.

"Okay O, let's be serious. Me and Claire need to switch rooms, me and Mass are better friends and you and Claire are better friends." Dylan blurted out.

"Sure, I don't care. Claire, do you care?"

"Nope, I'll switch when we are finished eating."

"Okay, let's finish eating and get back, we can't let these guys see us for to long." Massie smiled. Olivia thought that was pretty stupid but she kept her lips shut.

**-;-**

Chris Plovert was still smiling when Kemp Hurley punched him in the shoulder. "Ow man! What the hell?"

"Why were you staring off into space?"

"Just looking at the girls." Chris answered, chewing on his corndog.

"Who's the hottest?" Kemp asked the five guys sitting next to him.

"That Massie girl." Derrick Harrington said.

"Nah, um. Dylan, I think." Griffin Hastings countered. Kemp nodded with him.

"Olivia's pretty hot too though," Kemp kept nodding his head.

"Claire's cute." Josh Hotz said, still chomping on his corndog.

"Wanna go make your move?" Cam Fisher asked Kemp, punching him in the shoulder.

"Yeah. You guys watch how its done," Kemp stood up and pulled at his shirt, straightening out any wrinkles. The Hollister button down shirt fit his muscles perfectly and his shaggy hair was gorgeously messy. Hey, who said guys couldn't have style?

He stretched his legs then took six long strides to the girls table. He directed his question towards the blonde one named Claire. "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?" Claire blushed, not answering.

Olivia stood up from her spot at the table, to get eye level with Kemp. "Yeah, would you?" She asked him, her voice oozing with sexiness and desire. Kemp smiled. "But this time, _don't_ stop!" Olivia took her apple sauce off her tray and dumped it on his fresh curls. Her friends erupted in a fit of laughter except for Claire who simply blushed more and gave him eyes that screamed 'I'm sorry they are being so horrible to you, take me away now!' Soon Kemp's friends started laughing hysterically, then it was a ripple effect. The whole refectory started laughing as Kemp stormed out and Olivia sat down, receiving high fives from her friends.

Chris once more stared at Olivia and she looked back at him, her glassy blue eyes wide and open. Josh nudged Chris and gave him one of those 'why is she even looking at you' looks, Chris shrugged his shoulders. Olivia grinned, letting her white teeth show. "Hi," she mouthed and he mouthed it back. Olivia blushed and looked away as her friends stood up, she slowly stood up with them. She was sort of in a daze, she smiled a cheesy smile at all the guys who stared at her.

**-;-**

Olivia was walking, by herself, to the education wing of the huge school. Her blonde hair bounced with her as she walked; left, right, bounce, bounce. The campus was huge, like a college actually.

A particularly cute boy watched her from his perch on the ruins of the old McAllister building. The building had been there for over a hundred years. For the years before the school was all boys it had been used for romance with the boys and girls of the old school. And now, instead of sneaking off to do things with girls that you wouldn't want your mom to know about, you smoked or drank or just studied. Which was what Chris Plovert was doing when he saw the beautiful girl he had seen at lunch. "Hey," he smiled and waved. She looked at him. He was the boy who had smiled at her at lunch. He was sitting in an old ruined building window, where there was supposed to be glass but there was none. His hair was rumpled, messed up.

"Hi," she grinned and continued to walk.

Chris got up from his perch on the window seal. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Olivia said smiling, the building was only inches away from her grasp and she reached out to grab the handle.

"Oh, that's cool." Chris smiled, leaning against the opposite drawer.

Olivia nodded and opened the door, quickly shutting behind her. She knew she had been extremely cold but that's what Massie always said. Don't be to easy to get, but not to hard.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you all had a wonerful Christmas! I got the inspiritation for the next chapter by the book "This lullaby" by Sarah Dessen! It's freaking amazing. thanks :)**

**I HEART REVIEWS click button now**


	3. Falling TOO hard

_"Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart.  
All my days spent by the telephone."_  
"You Found Me" by The Fray

Massie Block walked down the halls of CCS, her chestnut hair flailing out behind her. She would never admit that she was lost, even though she obviously was. Classes started at 8:30 AM and she was still attempting to find her first period class at 9:07. All the guys in the hall had just stared at her, seeing as she was still the new girl. Well it is pretty big when you go from seeing only boys all year to four girls. Massie would admit that. She was currently in the Science Hall, Massie thought at least, and she was supposed to be in the History Center. She only knew the different classes by their real names, such as the science hall was Gwendolyn and the history hall was Marcher. Her schedule said she was supposed to be in World Geography, Room 4432 , Mr. Trevor. She sighed and sat at the little stone bench at the end of the long hall.

A boy bumped into her as he sat own next to her. Massie sighed, already mega annoyed. Why was this guy choosing to bother her right now? And then, it happened, something in Massie just snapped and all fury came out.

"What the _hell_?" Massie snarled.

"I said 'hey!'" The boy smiled.

"You can't just bump into random girls you don't even effing know! Okay? Okay."

"But I want to get to know you," Boy said, his white teeth blinding. "Cause you see, I saw you from across the room and I instantly knew that I had to know you."

Massie stared at him for a few long minutes.

"So I acted on my impulse and asked Mr. Trevor for the pass to the bathroom and he said okay." Boy smiled a cute, crooked smile.

"Your in Mr. Trevor's class?" Massie asked, desperate.

"Yeah its around three buildings over," Derrick pointed the way he came.

"Will you take me?" Massie asked, sighing. She did _nawt_ want this loser taking her anywhere but she needed to find her first class.

"Sure!" Derrick smiled, putting his arm around Massie's thin shoulder, she was 5"6' and he was 6 foot even so they matched almost perfectly with her three-inch-heels. Massie shrugged off of him and continued walking, her head high.

**-;-**

"She's in my first class so far!" Derrick shouted into his phone, he was talking to Chris since Chris had already taken to the Olivia girl.

Derrick was staring down at his schedule. Down in the bottom corner of the paper were the times of each class and breakfast/lunch/dinner. (most students didn't go to breakfast)

BREAKFAST = 8:00-8:15

1st period = 8:30-9:30

2nd period = 9:45-10:45

3rd period= 11:00-12:00

LUNCH = 12:15-1:00

4th period = 1:15-2:15

5th period = 2:30-3:30

6th period = 3:45-4:45

DINNER = 7:00-8:00

Derrick was heading to Coach Teague now, athletic period. "Harrington!" A shout was heard behind him and he turned to see Cam Fisher, one of his best friends, jogging towards him.

"Hey Cam," Derrick smiled and slapped Cam's hand.

"How's it going, D?" Cam asked, hoisting his large gym bag up higher on his strong shoulders. He tossed his head to the side, successfully doing what all the guys had dubbed "the emo flip" because it made his hair look like emo guys hair. Cam couldn't help it if his hair was black and amazingly floppy.

"I've been better." Cam looked at his best friend quizzically. "Massie, ya know the brown-headed one, doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Give her sometime to warm up, and while your at it buy her some hot chocolate," Derrick looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Hot chocolate? Will that really work?"

"I think so." Cam said, he would know. He was with his girlfriend of three years still, Alicia Rivera.

By this time they were at their destination, the locker room, and they walked in.

**-;-**

Josh Hotz was still laughing about Derrick this morning. When he got up from his double bed he walked smacked into the bathroom door. Gah, that boy is hilarious. Last night when the four guys had sat in their comfortable chairs and talked about the new girls, everything seemed frozen in time. Chris and Derrick admitted liking Olivia and Massie while Cam and Josh had stayed true to their Octavian Country sister school girlfriends. Derrick thought they were both pansies who needed to fuss up, because these girls were exactly what the four of them needed, while Chris, barely noticeable, nodded his head in agreement.

Josh personally said whatever to all of it. No one was making him do anything he didn't want to. Now as he walked to second period athletics, he had the longest route to take and no one to keep him company. He walked with his eyes half closed and with no determination to get anywhere fast. He barely even saw the girl except for one or two glances of fiery red hair. But now he saw her, looking at her shoes and walking like she didn't know where she was. Which she didn't.

It was to late though. Josh plowed right into her and she fell onto the floor, dropping all her books while doing so. She bent  
down hurriedly to pick up her books, he followed more slowly down. She looked up from her squat, her big green eyes watering. No matter Josh's petulance against talking to the girls, his kindness couldn't be held in. "Are you okay?" he asked, letting those deep chocolate eyes work their magic.

"I've been better," the redhead said, collapsing on the floor, her feet spaced out in front of her. She sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Well, what's wrong?" Josh asked, sitting criss-cross apple sauce across from her.

"I don't know where I am, what I'm even doing here and I already freaking missed first period cause I can't find _anything_ in this godforsaken school!"

Josh laughed. "Calm down, redhead. This is your first day. On my first day I didn't go to m classes the first day cause I couldn't find them, the school is spread out over 5 or 6 acres. It's huge!" Josh attempted to console the pretty girl. She half-smiled, attempting happiness. "There, smile," Josh laughed. A few people had already stopped and stared, Josh pretended not to notice. "I'm Josh." He said getting up from his position on the floor.

"Dylan," she extended her hand for him to help her up.

"Well, Dylan, where do you need to go?"

She offered him her schedule. "Coach Feebler, locker room two."

"That's next to locker room one." Josh said, being completely serious. Dylan's eyes got huge and she started to shove past him. "I'm just kidding, it's next to where I' going. I'll take you." Dylan nodded her head and they were off.

Josh was confused. Locker room two was only used for visiting team, and even then it was like less important sports. It was used for nothing important. Then it clicked in Josh's mind, locker room two was now the girls territory.

Once reaching the large stadium, used for soccer, lacrosse, and such, the pair parted ways. "Just through those doors," Josh pointed to a large purple door labeled 'locker room #2.'

"Nice meeting you, Josh!" Dylan shouted, as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"You too, Redhead!" Josh shouted back, smiled, and then walked to his own locker room.

Wait, wasn't he supposed to be ignoring those girls?

* * *

**Happy New YEAR! Review please and thank you. Haha. Iloveyoualll!**


End file.
